


Bellatrix Celebrates

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Just how did Bellatrix's wand get all knotted and bent.





	Bellatrix Celebrates

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Calendar Drabbles:
> 
> Date: October 22,2008  
> Calendar Picture: "Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Neville's parents Frank and Alice Longbottom into madness."  
> Date picked by [](http://plotbunniofdoom.livejournal.com/profile)[**plotbunniofdoom**](http://plotbunniofdoom.livejournal.com/)  
>  Pairing: Bellatrix/knotted bent wand as chosen by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**

  
Author's notes: A/N: [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) has me chained to the dining room table, she's making me a spot of tea, and I'm writing drabbles for her  


* * *

She enjoyed torturing them—those inept, Muggle-loving Aurors. Bellatrix had felt the wetness on the top of her stockings and the way her nipples hardened with each curse that hit their twitching bodies.

Now the two of them, Alice and Frank lay there humming to themselves, and the boy had fallen asleep screaming his lungs out.

Now as she stared as Barty she knew what had to be done—she needed to fuck him and fuck herself. She needed to soothe the ache between her legs and she wanted to dominate him.

"All fours Barty," Bellatrix growled as she waved her wand over his arse. "I'm going to fuck you."

Barty bowed at the waist and she could see his cock straining against the front of his dragon-hide trousers.

She flicked her wrist, slicing a whole in his trousers, and he grunted as she drove her wand into his arse. She lowered herself onto the wand and her pussy clenched wetly around it. She began riding the wand, driving it deeper into Barty, and she tugged his head back hard.

"Move, boy," Bellatrix hissed. "Fuck yourself back against me and stroke your cock."

Bellatrix uttered a simple spell to make the wand slide in and out of the two of them and she gripped his hips tightly as it brushed her clit each time she thrust her hips forward to drive it into Barty.

She knew the Aurors were coming, she knew they only had moments, and it spurred her on. She slapped Barty's arse hard and watched as he drove his red cock through his palm. They shuddered together and while it was Voldemort's name she called out when she came she wasn't offended when Barty did the same.

The Auror burst through the doors moments later and ripped her and her wand from Barty.

She screamed as they pulled her off, restraining her, and she met Mad-Eyed Moody's eyes when he picked her wand from where it dropped on the floor.

"Dawlish," Moody growled. "One wand, bent and knotted—make a note."

Bellatrix hummed as he led her away and she knew deep inside that her true master would be back…soon.


End file.
